All Is Fair in Love and War
by Mikaela W
Summary: Sequel to I Want You. Damon and Stefan fight for Bonnie's affection. Who will she choose?
1. Second Best

Bonnie opened her eyes. Her gaze fell on Stefan and Elena who were sleeping next to her. Lately they had been spending some much time together. She couldn't remember the last time she slept at home. Bonnie wriggled out from under Stefan's arm and grabbed one of his shirts off a nearby chair. She put it on and tip toed to the door. She exited quietly and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Bonnie slammed the refrigerator door and Damon stood behind it. He was standing there in only his boxers. She swallowed hard and turned away from him. She took two steps and bumped right into him. "Damon get out of my way." She growled. "Does it bother you that you're second best?" he asked cocking his head. "What?" she said stepping away from him. "I said does being second best bother you?" he said slower stepping forward.

"Look Damon I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to bed." She said turning towards the door. "Just answer me." Damon pushed blocking the door in front of her. "No it doesn't bother me because I'm not second best." She said angrily. Damon scoffed at her a smirk growing on his face. "Elena will always be the love of his life and your just the little whore he can fuck whenever he wants." He said sharply his words slicing through her. Bonnie felt tears burning her eyes and she raised her hand to slap him but Damon caught it and pushed her against a nearby wall.

"Bonnie you deserve more than that. I can give you what you deserve and much more." He said lowering his lips to her ear. She struggled against him but it was useless. Damon pressed his body flush against hers and Bonnie tilted her head up catching his lips with hers. He swiftly picked her up and placed her on a nearby counter. "Damon…I can't." she whispered against his neck. "Worried about what Saint Stefan will think?" he quipped his hands gliding over her thighs pushing them apart. "No." she lied. He laughed as he flipped open the buttons on her shirt.

"What is it then Bonnie?" he questioned as she ran her hands over his chest and nibbled on his earlobe. "I'm worried about sleeping with a sadistic vampire who's just using me to make his brother jealous." She replied. "Oh Bonnie. I'm not using you." He retorted as he slid his hands over her breast caressing them. "Sure." She said sarcastically wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately as she wrapped herself around him completely.

Damon pulled back from Bonnie and turned around. "Hi Stefan." He trilled. Stefan walked in his arms crossed over his chest and stared at them angrily. Damon handed Bonnie her shirt and she pulled it on quickly. "What the hell is this?" Stefan asked staring holes into Bonnie. "I don't know." She mumbled hopping off the counter. He sped to her and grabbed her arm tightly. She pushed him but it was no use. Damon stood there smirking at her. "Let go Stefan. What's wrong with you?" she whimpered her arm beginning to hurt. "Stay away from him Bonnie. Your mine." He growled his eyes turning black.

"I'm not anyone's. What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" she said wrenching her arm away from his grasp. Stefan turned his angry gaze on Damon and he smiled at him. Stefan moved toward him but Bonnie pushed in between them. "Stop!" she yelled pushing them apart. "Yes Stefan stop. Before you end up hurting yourself." He mocked. Stefan vamped out and snarled wildly at Damon. Bonnie placed her hands on Stefan's face and forced him to look at her.

"Stop it. Damon means nothing to me." She reassured and laid a kiss on his head. "Take me upstairs and show me how much I mean to you Bonnie." Stefan ordered. She nodded in agreement and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the stairs. "Bonnie when you get tired of him I'm right down the hall." He called behind them. Stefan flipped him off as he followed Bonnie out of the kitchen.

Bonnie and Stefan entered his bedroom and he closed the door silently. For a moment he stood there staring at her angrily. "What were you thinking Bonnie?" She lowered her gaze trying to think of something to say that would fix this. "I wasn't thinking. Stefan you can't act like this. You can't be possessive of Elena and me too. It won't work out well." She explained stepping away from him. He sped to her his face an inch from hers. "Our bond is a little more serious than a normal one. I can't just let you run around with other guys."

"Let me? You act like you can tell me what to do. If I want to fuck Damon or anyone else I'll do it." She argued. "Fine. When I rip Damon's throat out you can be the one to blame for it." He said smirking a little. In the other room he could hear Damon laughing at his comment. "I will not be your second best." She said. Stefan eyes flashed with anger. "Fine then Bonnie. You want to end this now? Go be Damon's whore then." He said waving her off. Tears freely flowed from her eyes and Stefan showed no remorse for his words. She grabbed her things off the floor and slammed the door loudly.

She dropped her things and leaned against the wall trying to calm down. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and relief coursed through her. "Stefan…" she whimpered as she turned around. Damon stood their concern etched across his face. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "No your not." She said grabbing her things and running down the stairs and out the door.

Damon watched as she sat in her car crying for the next 45 minutes. He felt bad for the little witch but there were always casualties in war. Finally she pulled away and he returned to his room. Ruining Stefan and Bonnie's bond was easy. But this was just the beginning. When Damon was done all of their relationships would have gone down in flames.


	2. What You Deserve

Bonnie cried the whole drive home. She had to pull over three times to avoid an accident. When she finally arrived home she ran upstairs to her bed and cried herself to sleep. Even though she hated Damon he was right. She would always come second to Stefan because no matter what he would always love Elena more. How could she compete with that?

Luckily it was a Saturday because she slept late. She awoke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. Bonnie lazily shuffled out of bed and headed down stairs to answer the door. As she turned the doorknob she realized she was still dressed in Stefan's shirt. How embarrassing. She pulled the door open and was greeted by a dozen roses and a cute little teddy bear. A smile graced her face and her heartbeat increased. All of that faded as Damon lowered them and smiled at her.

She stepped back and began to shut the door but he put his foot in the way so she couldn't shut it. "Leave." She growled angrily at him. "Oh come on Bonnie. I came to cheer you up." He said sweetly shaking the bear at her. She half smiled at him and stepped back from the door. "Don't make me regret doing this. Come in," she said sternly.

Damon stepped in dramatically and smiled down at her as he handed her the bear and the roses. She took them and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie found a vase and filled it with water and dropped the roses into it. "Are you okay?" he asked a worried expression on his face. "Sure." She said expressionlessly. Damon stood up and wrapped her up in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and breathed deeply trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You were right Damon. I deserve better. A lot better." She whispered against his chest. He kissed her head and ran a hand over her curls. "I know Bonnie. That's why I came here. To give you what you've been missing." She pulled back and tilted her head up to look at him. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned. Damon looked away and took a deep breath. "Because I know what it's like to be second best. Maybe I deserved it. But I know that you don't. You're so beautiful, so sweet and you don't deserve to come behind some Katherine look-a-like." He replied seriously. Bonnie stared at Damon in shock.

She couldn't believe her ears. He was showing emotion and furthermore he was showing emotions _for her_. She stepped forward and grasped his face in both her hands. "Thank you." She mumbled as her lips crashed to his. Bonnie kissed him passionately letting her hands weave into his hair. Damon picked her up and sped up the stairs to her bedroom. They were completely naked in a matter of seconds falling onto her bed. Damon pulled away and stared down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this so soon?" he asked caressing her cheek. "Yes. Make love to me Damon. Give me what I deserve." She urged pushing against him.

He kissed her in response. Her hand ghosted along his body her nails digging in his back. Damon kissed down her chest sucking on her nipples as he went. He continued to trail kisses down her body till her reached her wet heat. He lowered his mouth to her and breathed in the scent of her sex. Bonnie squirmed anxiously underneath him. He smirked at her urgency and ran his hand over her clit. "Come on Damon." She said breathlessly pushing toward him. He flicked his tongue over her clit and she bucked wildly against him. He gripped her hips pressing her body down to the bed.

He ran his tongue of her wet center again. "Damon please." She cried out gripping at the sheets. He obeyed her cries and plunged his tongue inside her. Bonnie eyes rolled back in her head and she gripped his hair pulling his mouth down on to her. Damon fucked her with his tongue mercilessly. "Shit Damon…I cant…" she stammered unable to finish her sentence. He worked her clit with his thumb while he darted his tongue in and out of her.

Bonnie tried to pull herself away from him but he held her tightly in place. "I forgot how heavenly you taste Bonnie." He growled increasing his speed. "Damon…mmm…uhn…" she moaned. Damon watched her as he pushed her closer to the edge. She was shaking like a leaf. He rubbed her clit furiously and worked his tongue like a pro. "Daaamon!" she moaned loudly. Her juices flowed like a waterfall and Damon drank her like water.

Bonnie tried to catch her breath as he positioned himself over her. "I don't know if I can take anymore." She whispered. "I think you can." He replied smirking down at her. He flipped her leg over his shoulder and pressed down to kiss her. "Ouch." She said trying to squirm away. "You won't be saying that in a minute. I promise." He remarked pushing into her entrance.

Bonnie stopped trying to move away and her hands moved to his hips. Damon stared down at her intensely and began to stroke in and out of her slowly. Bonnie eyes fluttered shut, as the fire burning inside her grew stronger. "Open your eyes beautiful. I want to look at you." Damon demanded stroking her face. He picked up his pace and Bonnie opened her eyes. "Oh uhn Damon." She moaned trying her hardest to keep her eyes open and on his.

Damon looked down at her. She was beautiful. This innocent angel stared back at him love etched into every one of her facial features. "Bonnie." He groaned as he began to thrust into her harder. Her eyes lit up as her climax drew near. Bonnie's eyes were heavy and she struggled to keep them open for Damon.

He could feel his climax coming. However something else was building in him too. He couldn't understand it but Bonnie was bringing something out of him that he hadn't experienced in years. "Damon…I'm so close." She whimpered digging her nails into his hips. She quivered violently and came soaking the sheets underneath them. He watched her lovingly as he came. She pulled him down and kissed him breathlessly. "That was amazing." She exclaimed cuddling against him. Damon smiled as she laid her head against his chest.

He felt the urge to say something to her. He wanted to say those three little words to her. Damon fought it and closed his eyes trying to will his feelings away.

Elena eyes fluttered open as the sun shone on her face. She turned her head to the left and found the bed empty. She sat up and looked around the room. Stefan sat in a chair across the room staring out the window. "Stefan?" Elena called out worriedly. He turned his gaze on her his eyes sad. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Bonnie and I had an argument." He replied sadly. "When? Why?" she questioned. "Earlier. It's Damon."

Elena grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. She walked over to Stefan and sat in his lap. "Of course. She'll forgive you. It couldn't have been that bad." She reassured him. "No. I don't think so." He said sadly. Elena stared at him silently. What could have happened? Furthermore why did it bother Stefan so much?

"I'm going to take a shower. When I get out we're going to The Grille because I'm starving and you need a drink or something to cheer you up." She trilled as she headed towards the bathroom.

It was going to take about a million drinks to bring him out of this mood.

Bonnie's stomach grumbled as she turned over to face Damon. "Your hungry." He pointed out. Bonnie giggled and cuddled up to him. "Want to go to The Grille?" she asked sweetly. He nodded and kissed her head sweetly. She got up and began to walk towards the door. "I'm taking a shower. You coming?" she asked seductively. Damon got up and followed her to the bathroom.

Stefan watched Elena as she ordered. After the waitress left she slid her hand across the table and entwined it with his. "What exactly happened Stefan?" she inquired. "I don't really want to talk about it Elena." He said rudely. She pulled her hand out of his and stared at him angrily. He was starting to piss her off. It seemed like he cared about Bonnie more than anything.

At that moment Bonnie and Damon walked in holding hands. She looked radiant and he actually looked…well happy. Elena grimaced at the sight of them. "What the hell?" she said jerking her head in their direction. Stefan turned his head to see Bonnie and Damon sitting side by side at a nearby table. He watched them angrily as Damon kissed Bonnie softly. He was seething and it took all of him to stay calm.

"Stefan? What is going on?" Elena asked worriedly. "That's what I want to know." He retorted. As Elena ate Stefan tried his hardest to ignore Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie stood up and moved towards the bathroom. Stefan excused himself and followed her. He closed the bathroom door silently and leaned against it. "You know when I told you to go be Damon's whore I didn't think you would actually do it." He said cruelly. "Go back to Elena. That's who you belong with Stefan." She said sternly.

Stefan stepped toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What if that's not who I want to be with?" he quipped. "You don't mean that. Your just hurt and confused." She explained. "I don't think so." He whispered lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her softly. Bonnie pulled away and headed for the door. He grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "Stefan stop. I'm done with this." She whimpered trying to push him away.

Elena pushed opened the door and Bonnie and Stefan both turned to look at her. She grabbed Bonnie and pulled her behind her back. Bonnie quickly scurried out the door. "This has got to stop. I was stupid for thinking this would work anyway. Stefan did you forget who your with? Who loves you?" she whined her eyes filling with tears. "No Elena. I love you. You and only you." He lied.

"What is wrong with you? How can you stand here and lie to my face? You need to figure out what you want. When you do you know where to find me." She said sadly exiting the bathroom. Stefan slumped down to the floor his head in his hands. He had officially ruined everything.

Damon whistled contently as he entered the boardinghouse. He had taken Bonnie away from Stefan and ruined Elena and Stefan's relationship. All he had to do now was make Elena his and his plan would be complete. He began to walk toward the bar but he fell to the floor as Stefan tackled him. He raised his hand and punched Damon in the face over and over. Damon pushed Stefan off him throwing him across the room and into the wall.

"I didn't know you had it in you Stefan." Damon laughed as he stood up and dusted himself off. Stefan stood up and glared at him. "You ruined everything! You aren't happy until everyone around you is as miserable as you are!" Stefan yelled. Damon smirked and walked around him to the bar. He poured a drink and sipped it as he stared at Stefan. "You made this so easy for me Stefan. You did all the work for me. Now I'm going to pick up all the pieces for you." Damon retorted.

Stefan shook his head and walked upstairs. Damon made his way to the door. Next stop Elena's house he thought as he slammed the door behind him.


	3. Where You Belong

Bonnie lay on her bed reading Emily's grimoire. She couldn't concentrate on the spell she was reading. Her mind was on Stefan and Damon. Stefan was acting like a certified psycho and Damon was acting…strange. He was showing a side of himself she didn't know existed. Bonnie liked this Damon so much more.

Her head shot up as she heard a sound. No one else was in the house but her. Bonnie raised herself off the bed and headed toward the door. She stuck her head out and inspected the hallway. No one was there. She stepped back in and closed the door locking it. She gasped as she turned around. Stefan was sitting on her bed. "Sorry." He said softly. "What are you doing here?" she asked walking over to him.

"I came to apologize for the way I've been acting." He mumbled staring at his hands. Bonnie sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I forgive you Stefan. But we need to end this. It's ruining things for you and Elena. What you guys have is too special to lose." She remarked grasping his hand. "What about what we have?" he posed. "I'll always love you Stefan. But our relationship has to be strictly platonic from now on. For the sake of your relationship with Elena." She replied regretfully.

She wanted to be selfish with him and keep him all to herself. However she knew that it would end up hurting all of them. So it was better to let go then hold on. For a while Stefan and Bonnie sat there in silence. Finally he shifted so they were facing one another. "I really hope that Damon treats you well. Your something special that should be cherished forever." He whispered caressing her cheek with his thumbs. She stared back at him tears welling in her eyes.

"You know this isn't goodbye Stefan. I'll always be right by your side." She explained. He nodded in response brushing away her tears. He leaned into her and kissed her chastely. When they pulled apart she leaned her forehead against his. "See you later." He mumbled kissing her head and leaving through the window.

Bonnie looked after him wishing their last moment could have lasted a little longer.

Elena laid against her pillows her tears falling silently. The love of her life didn't love her anymore. She should have stopped Bonnie and Stefan long ago. They were greedy and now all three of them were paying for it. She heard her window open and she sighed happily. She wanted to talk to Stefan and work things out. If she lost him because of this she didn't know what she would do. Elena flipped over facing the window. "Get out." She snarled angrily turning back over.

Damon sat comfortably in her window seat. "That isn't a very polite way to speak to a guest." He said snidely. Elena scoffed and sat up to face him. "What do you want Damon?" He looked her over. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Her face was flushed and her hair was wet and sticking to the side of her face. "I came here to console you. Let you know there's other fish in the sea. You know all the shit you need to hear." Elena laughed hysterically raking her hands through her hair.

"You don't get it do you? For me there is only Stefan. I guess I can't blame you for not understanding. You don't love anyone but yourself." She said sharply. Damon stared at her angrily. "You don't know anything about me Elena. Don't assume that I've never felt anything for anyone." He retorted. She walked toward him and searched his face. "Who? Whom have you ever cared about Damon?" she quipped cocking her head to the side.

Damon lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his ring. Bonnie. He cared for Bonnie. "Wow." Elena said stepping away from him. "It's sickening how selfish you are." She remarked. "Bonnie." He mumbled. Elena whipped around and rushed to his side. She sat down next to him and caught his gaze with hers. "What did you just say?" she asked anxiously. "I said Bonnie. I care about _her_."

"Then why are you here with me Damon? Go to Bonnie. That's where you belong." She said sweetly placing her hand on his leg. He sat still staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked concern flashing in her eyes. "Nothing." He lied. "You know Damon it's okay to show emotion." She reassured him. "Thanks Elena." He said sarcastically.

"You're unbelievable. She makes you happy. I can see it. Stop being such a dick and go show her how you feel." She urged pushing him lightly. Damon knew she was right. He had to let Bonnie know how he felt. She would think he was just using her if he didn't. But that wasn't part of the plan. Elena was the prize not Bonnie. However Damon wanted Bonnie more.

"Your right." Damon replied. He kissed Elena on the cheek and turned to go out the window. "Hey wait weren't you supposed to be consoling me?" she said with a laugh. "Nope. Stefan can do that. He's downstairs. Don't be too hard on him. He's really torn up over this." He explained hopping out the window. He waved to her as he ran towards Bonnie's house.

Elena closed her window just as Stefan entered her bedroom. She sat down on her window seat and began to fidget with her hands. "What am I going to do with you?" she said raising her head to look at him. "Forgive me and love me forever." She rushed to him and kissed him. "I'll never stop loving you Stefan." She whispered in his ear. "I'll never stop loving you either. I'm sorry for what I put you through Elena." He apologized.

"Show me you love me Stefan." She said seductively removing her shirt. Stefan pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped Elena up in his arms. They fell to her bed kissing passionately. Stefan pulled back and stroked Elena's face. "This is where I belong." He said lovingly.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed as she sat in her living room and tried to study Emily's grimoire. She could finally concentrate on this spell since things had been resolved with Stefan. The doorbell rang and Bonnie groaned in frustration. She closed the book and walked to the door yanking it open angrily. Damon stood there looking nervous and a little scared.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. He stayed silent as they walked into the living room. He sat down next to her on the couch. Bonnie stared at him inquisitively. "We need to talk." He said quietly. She knew it. Why did she sleep with him? He was about to drop the hammer and she wasn't emotionally prepared for this. Bonnie stood up and headed for the stairs. "Look I know what you're going to say and I really don't want to hear it. Just let yourself out." She remarked angrily ascending the stairs to her room.

Damon rushed behind her and grabbed her hand. "You don't know what your talking about Bonnie. Just listen to me." He explained. She kept walking towards her room and he followed her. She sat down on her bed and watched Damon. He was obviously uncomfortable. "Are we going to talk or just sit here in silence?" she asked. Damon raked a hand through his hair. This was harder than he thought. He hadn't acted like this in over a century.

Damon took a seat beside her on the bed and grasped her tiny hand in his. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Damon is everything okay? Your creeping me out." She said her voice wavering. "I love you Bonnie." He mumbled. Bonnie's whole body tensed against his. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew there was something going on with him but this was unexpected. Bonnie pulled back from and him and searched his face. His eyes were sincere and he was staring at her like she was an angel.

Bonnie's fingers wove into his hair and she kissed him softly. He laid back pulling her on top of him. His hands caressed her hair softly. Finally he had said it and it felt so good. She sat up and pulled her shirt off throwing it to the side. Bonnie fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and finally pushed it down over his arm. He grinded up against her gripping her waist tightly.

Damon turned their bodies so he was on top. Bonnie stared up at him and smiled radiantly. "Say it again." She pleaded. He rolled his eyes. "I love you." He said kissing her throat as he undid her pants. She flipped the button on his jeans and pushed them down his hips. They both wriggled out of their pants.

She turned their bodies and straddled Damon. She wrapped her hand around him and guided him inside her. "Bonnie." He groaned. He gripped her waist and moved her against him. Her fingernails dug into his chest as she rode him. "Say it again." She moaned staring down at him intensely. "I love you." He groaned flipping her over.

She giggled as he positioned himself over her. "Uhn Damon." She moaned as he thrust into her.

Damon watched her face as she reached her peak. She looked amazing and the sight of her pushed him over the edge. Bonnie pulled back to look in his eyes. "One more time." She pleaded. "I love you Bonnie Bennett." He whispered against her lips before kissing her. "I love you too." She said sweetly. For a while they laid there basking in the amazement of each other.

Damon had missed this aspect of being human. Finally he was free to feel again and it felt amazing. There was no one who he would rather be with. This is where he belonged.


End file.
